Rumiaciones
by Juspeczyk
Summary: [Reto de HikariCaelum del foro Proyecto 1-8] Universo alterno. Estaba el matrimonio Ishida, la vecina Mimi, el muchacho de las escaleras, y el doctor Jyou. Todos en el mismo edificio. Y había este zumbido en su oído, uno que no lo dejaba dormir. Todo para descubrir que la vida nocturna allí, cobra otros matices. [Michi, Sorato]


**Nota:** Reto de HikariCaelum del foro Proyecto 1-8. Creo que no es lo que habías tenido en mente (hace tres años, por lo menos), pero creo los elementos están ahí. Espero que te guste.

 **Sumario:** Universo alterno. Estaba el matrimonio Ishida, la vecina Mimi, el muchacho de las escaleras, y el doctor Jyou. Todos en el mismo edificio. Y había este zumbido en su oído, uno que no lo dejaba dormir. Todo para descubrir que la vida nocturna allí, cobra otros matices. [Michi, Sorato]

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon Adventure no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Leer a discreción.

* * *

 **RUMIACIONES**

* * *

.

.

 **I.**

Era de madrugada todavía.

Las cortinas se mecían, y las sombras en el techo se alargaban y se encogían al ritmo de su vaivén. Su cama estaba tibia cuando despertó. Medía metro ochenta, y sus pies se desbordaban de la litera que compartía con su hermana.

Contaba las horas que había dormido, y luego las horas que le quedaban antes de levantarse. Le daba vueltas al cero que tenía por nota en primeros auxilios de su boleta extracurricular, y luego contaba las horas que debía compensar para pasar el curso. Porque en lugar de aprender de primeros auxilios, aprendió a apilar taburetes para treparlos y escaparse por la ventila averiada que conectaba a la azotea.

Las sombras en el techo cesaron su vaivén, y lo notó. No había reparado en el coro de las cigarras hasta que silenciaron de repente. Y cuando tener los pies al aire comenzó a inquietarle, los frotó contra las sábanas.

La noche era silenciosa. Terrible, e inescrutablemente silenciosa. Entonces la ridícula inquietud de tener los pies al borde de la litera, se volvió más real. Le invadieron unos nervios que acentuaron la fricción entre sus vellos y la ropa ligera de verano que traía encima. Poco a poco, el sonido hueco en la atmósfera comenzó a colarse en sus oídos.

Sacudía la cabeza como si tratara de sacar un bicho de sus orejas. Pero lo que sea que se había colado, había calado hondo y se volvió en un zumbido en sus oídos.

El coro de las cigarras regresó, y las cortinas recobraron el vaivén con el que se mecían antes. Pero el zumbido se quedó.

Era molesto, incesante y no lo dejó dormir esa noche, ni la siguiente.

.

.

.

.

 **II.**

Se volvió en una tortura cuando era todo lo que podía oír. Todo el tiempo le dolía la cabeza.

Era un zumbido en el silencio que con ahínco y desquicio vibraba en sus oídos, y que ningún doctor ni especialista supo cómo acallar.

Comenzó a frustrar cada una de sus actividades. Tuvo que salirse temporalmente del equipo de fútbol de la universidad, porque el aire que se filtraba en sus oídos dolía y le hacía perder el equilibrio. Sentarse a estudiar acentuaba el zumbido de una manera que lo hacía insoportable, y sus notas bajaron progresivamente.

Pero tratar de dormir era, sin duda, la tarea más frustrante del día.

.

.

.

 **III.**

Yagami Taichi nunca había sido un sujeto que se complicara más de lo necesario.

Al cabo de unas semanas descubrió que si se sometía a ruidos fuertes, el zumbido se atenuaba. No era una solución que recomendaran sus médicos, pero su desesperación le sobrepasaba.

Contaba los minutos para salir de clases, y finalmente colgarse los auriculares. Al principio cualquier tipo de música le calmaba. Después sólo la instrumental, especialmente los cuartetos de cuerdas. Sonidos fuertes, vibrantes.

Cuando agotó la música, sólo los ruidos cotidianos opacaban la molestia. Como el ciclo de la lavadora de su casa, o las alarmas de los automóviles cuando andaba en la calle. El claxon también funcionaba.

No muy tarde encontró un poco de paz en las calles transitadas.

Había estado en sus planes mudarse, y aquello catalizó su decisión. Se mudó al más modesto de los departamentos en la prefectura de Tokio, un trasnochado edificio de los años setenta. Halló conveniente el precio por el cuarto con la orientación menos favorable, la que daba a la calle más concurrida y contaminada.

El ruido por las noches era incesante, y logró dormir más de tres horas.

.

.

.

.

 **IV.**

Dormía mejor cuando el joven matrimonio de la habitación contigua discutía. Las sirenas, el tránsito, el bullicio mundano y las discusiones entre la señora Ishida y su marido le sentaban de maravilla.

En tres meses había llegado a conocer a sus vecinos, e incluso se había hecho de una novia. La vida ya no era eso que le pasaba de largo.

La señora Ishida, su vecina de alado, era la clase de mujer que se disculpaba por todo. Tenía el ceño contraído engrapado a la cara, como si se lamentara de cada aspecto de su vida. Usaba vestidos bastante anticuados, de mangas abombadas y coloridos cintos que acentuaban su delgada complexión. Le compartió su gusto por la moda, y su —según malograda— declaración por la conservación a través de la ropa.

No era pálida, pero había un tono enfermizo en su piel, como si apenas comiera entre agravios.

Era tan amable la joven señora con él, que en cierto modo le hacía despreciar a su esposo, Ishida Yamato. Un hombre alto y de traje de tintorería con el que apenas se cruzaba por los pasillos. Tenía esa mirada funesta que acojonaba a cualquiera que se le cruzara, y rara vez se prestaba para las cordialidades entre vecinos, como los 'buenos días _'_.

Las noches en que no podía dormir le conllevaba una indisposición endemoniada que le arañaba las sienes, como de costumbre. Sólo le quedaba un semestre en la universidad, y poco podía figurar en la sociedad todavía. Los días que no asistía a clases pasaba las mañanas tomando el té en el departamento de los Ishida, como la oportunidad de su vecina para disculparse por el griterío de la noche anterior.

Con el tiempo, la joven señora le pidió que la llamara por su nombre.

« _Llámame Sora, por favor»._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **V.**

Fue en la lavandería del edificio, un cuarto oscuro y húmedo, donde conoció lo que era enamorarse de esa manera cuando la gente dice "te pegó duro el amor".

Sonaba una canción en el cuarto cuando vio aquél par de caderas y muslos meneándose a ritmo. Ese movimiento suyo que dejaba mareado a cualquier hombre, y tan falto de decoro como para creer que había candor detrás de ellos. Una figura tan curvilínea, y una piel tan cremosa como para no acabársela de creer.

La primera vez que la vio, en aquél confín de tuberías y oxidada maquinaria, ella estaba de espaldas, con un pequeño short de lycra que podía pasar por ropa interior, y un top tan corto que dejaba poco a la imaginación. La vio danzar hasta que ella reparó en su presencia, y sin un ápice de vergüenza, le sonrió como si en todo ese rato ella hubiese sabido que él la miraba.

 _«Tachikawa, tu vecina del segundo piso»,_ fue la manera en que se presentó.

En ese momento, Taichi se subió a ese vaivén que tenía por nombre _Mimi._

.

.

.

.

 **VI.**

—¿Cómo puedes dormir con tanto ruido?

Las caricias de ella eran como revoloteos de mariposas, empedernidas a una ternura que hacían de aquél zumbido en sus oídos algo más tolerable, casi inexistente. A veces la pasaban en su departamento, otras veces en el de ella, cuando sus padres no estaban. Desde que la conoció, las faltas fueron acumulándose, y las notificaciones a atiborrase en su buzón. Pero poco parecía importarle.

Apenas salían de la cama. Pasaban horas en ella hablando de nimiedades y haciendo el amor, y otras veces comiendo y viendo el televisor. No se cansaba de ella.

Cualquiera que le preguntara cuál era su lugar favorito, o cuál era su sabor preferido, él iba a responder de ahora en adelante "Mimi". Porque no había modo de saberse lleno si sus labios no tocaban su piel; si sus dedos no peinaban sus cabellos; o si su piel hirviente no chocaba con la suya, esa piel que se debatía entre lo tibio y lo frío.

—De hecho, no puedo dormir sin el ruido.

—¿Desde cuándo?

Observó el ciclo de las aspas, el ventilador soplando sobre ellos, y el ritmo en el que se mecían los bucles de su amada, que le rozaban la barbilla. Estaban los colores del atardecer colándose de entre las persianas, realzando los tonos dorados de su cabello, incluso el dorado en sus ojos color miel.

—No hace mucho, en realidad. Poco antes de mudarme aquí.

—¿No extrañas a tu familia?

—Sólo a mi hermana. Te llevarías bien con ella, es divertida cuando no está intentando sabotearme.

—Creo que me atrae más la idea de intentar sabotearte con ella.

Estiró su brazo, tratando de alcanzar el cigarrillo humeante del cenicero. Recordó la edad de su hermana, para luego percatarse que ella y Mimi eran, curiosamente, de la misma edad. Apenas caía en cuenta en ese hecho.

—Estás muy pensativo… —le susurró ella entre caricias.

Aspiró su cigarro y luego de exhalar el humo la besó, y lo hizo hasta bombearlo de deseo. Un deseo que se expandió como incendio a cada extremo de su cuerpo. Y cuando se deshizo de la colilla de su cigarro, la tomó de la cintura y la tumbó debajo de él, acariciándola con manos desesperadas y besos furtivos.

.

.

.

.

 **VII.**

De tanto en tanto se cruzaba con un muchacho en los escalones del segundo piso. Era un muchacho de perfil bajo, rezagado, y a su parecer, misántropo con todo y todos, menos con Mimi. Siempre escondido detrás de una portátil.

—¿Le puedes decir a Mimi-san que me avise si continuará con sus tutorías? Para que no me haga perder el tiempo esperándola.

—Claro.

No le constaba, pero el muchacho seguro no tenía nada mejor qué hacer. Era bajito, aunque le faltaba crecer. De tal vez unos quince años. Bastante brillante y destacado en la tecnología, pero nada hábil para ocultar que estaba enamorado de su vecina de piso.

Taichi trotó el resto de las escaleras, exclamando hasta esfumarse:

—Le diré que le mandas saludos, Kou.

.

.

.

.

 **VIII.**

El señor Ishida llevaba media hora de retraso, y podía escuchar desde su habitación las pisadas de Sora caminando en círculos por su sala, angustiosa.

Le daba la impresión de que la señora Ishida rara vez salía del edificio durante el día, y las noches eran siempre las mismas. Para cuando regresara el señor Ishida, Sora le tendería un repertorio de acusaciones a las que poco escatimaría el señor Yamato.

Aquél matrimonio era la encarnación de un infierno en vida.

Podía saber cuando el marido llegaba. Lo sabía en esos momentos por sus pisadas al otro lado de la habitación. Tenían ese carácter dominante que hacía temblar los pasillos, de un ritmo adusto, como la marcha de un sentenciado.

Y el picaporte debía estar atado a los labios de la señora, en un tenso hilo que Yamato jalaba cada vez que abría la puerta, porque tan pronto como lo hacía, la interrogación comenzaba. « _Dónde estuviste»,_ « _Por qué tan tarde»,_ « _Por qué no me llamaste»,_ « _Por qué no me contestas»._

Pero Yamato ésta vez estaba más callado que en otras noches, manipulando la cocina para tratar de ignorarla. Entonces ella dijo « _Estuviste con esa niña de nuevo, ¿verdad?»._ Y el señor Yamato estalló. Era como si Sora conociera cada uno sus botones, y estalló de una manera que Taichi aún no había conocido. Remitió contra la cocina, rompiendo cada pieza de cristal, azotando cada cacerola en ella. Un estruendo que lo enervó, y el silencio que le siguió aún más.

Entonces Taichi temió por la señora Ishida.

Salió de su departamento sin haberse hecho de un plan. Tocó la puerta de sus vecinos, firme e insistente, hasta que la puerta se abrió, con la cadena interponiéndose entre él y el mismísimo señor Ishida.

—¿Qué se te ofrece?

Su garganta parecía seca. El señor Yamato tenía la mirada pérfida, y el rostro endurecido. Le rebasaba por unos significativos centímetros, y de la manga de su traje escurrían gotas carmín, cada una en caída libre a un charco de su propia sangre.

—Necesito hablar con-

—¿Yamato?

Pero escuchó la voz de Sora al fondo, tan suave y calmada, y no supo cómo proseguir.

—Yamato, ¿quién está en la puerta?

—Me temo que es un mal momento para hablar —le dijo el señor—. Lamento los disturbios.

Y azotó la puerta en su cara.

.

.

.

.

 **IX.**

La noche anterior no pudo dormir. Aunque el escándalo de la hora feliz en la calle no le falló, el zumbido en sus oídos vibró fuerte.

Traía unos surcos ciñendo sus ojos, y un rojizo intenso que los pronunciaba. Cuando el señor Ishida salió como de costumbre, a las seis de la mañana, fue a tocar a su puerta. Su vecina no contestó ni al timbre, ni al golpeteo, ni a su nombre, ni a nada.

Esa mañana se atascó de cigarrillos, esperando a que Mimi regresara del colegio. Tenía un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios que sólo ella podía calmar, y las horas para su regreso se hacían cada vez más interminables.

Y en toda la mañana no escuchó ni un solo ruido del departamento de alado.

.

.

.

.

 **X.**

Cayó el atardecer, y él, sentado en el escaño del recibidor, habría de esperarla así anocheciera allí mismo.

—Me parece que ése es tu buzón.

—Lo sé.

Su vecino del cuarto piso era terriblemente común. Era el japonés promedio, lánguido y correcto. El tipo de persona que le incomoda que el buzón del vecino esté atiborrado de cartas y desatendido.

—¿No vas a abrirlo?

—Hoy no.

Exhaló el humo de su cigarro, sin apartar la mirada de la entrada. Las punzadas en su cabeza le sacaban poco a poco de quicio, y la voz de su vecino no ayudaba.

—No quiero ser un entrometido, pero… no luces muy bien.

—Estoy bien.

—Soy médico, pero no necesito serlo para ver que no estás bien.

—¿Qué clase de médico eres? —le miró con interés, achicando los ojos.

—Clínico internista.

Taichi consideró una idea, pero no por mucho cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a Mimi cruzar la puerta. Se levantó del escaño, y cuando Mimi arrojó su maletín (el que fue a dar a los pies del médico), la rodeó con sus brazos y la alzó en el aire.

El médico, ignorado e incómodo, se abrió paso a las escaleras, esquivando la escena de desquite entre sus vecinos.

.

.

.

.

 **XI.**

Los había buenos, y también los había malos. Los días, las semanas y los meses. Hasta ahora, que no se había planteado la idea de vivir el resto de su vida de _esa_ manera.

Había más días malos que buenos. Los días malos los debía sobrellevar hasta el atardecer, cuando la luz del sol cae y sus colores son tan intensos que lo inducen en un sopor que calma el zumbido. Un delicado limbo en el que la jaqueca es tan intensa, que se siente desmayar.

Los días buenos eran una bendición. Los toleraba como ese día, sentado en el pasillo, sumiéndose en el cuarteto de cuerdas que siempre se oye al medio día desde la portátil del muchacho de las escaleras. A dos horas de que la vecina regrese del colegio.

—Kou, ¿cómo se llama?

—Disonancias en Do mayor, de Mozart —exclamó desde su escalón.

—¿No te recuerda a Mimi?

Koushiro tenía un par de cejas tupidas y pelirrojas, y cuando las arqueaba en desaprobación le salía natural y sin esfuerzo.

—No estoy enamorado de ella como para encontrarla en un cuarteto de cuerdas.

Taichi apenas rió, bastante a gusto con la calma, y cuidadoso de no corromper aquél delicado equilibrio del que dependía dicha calma. Se mantenía quieto en su lugar, casi sin mover los músculos de su cara.

—Seguro.

.

.

.

.

 **XII.**

Los tiempos tomando el té con la señora Ishida habían terminado sin quererlo la noche en que tocó a su puerta.

El zumbido iba y venía, y cada vez que regresaba lo hacía con más fuerza. De forma paralela se dio de baja en la universidad, con la promesa de retomar las clases el siguiente ciclo. Algo en la naturaleza de sus decisiones inquietaron a su hermana.

—Taichi, ha sido una terrible idea mudarte aquí.

—No fue el haberme mudado aquí. Es ésta molestia. Y como sea, parece que finalmente se me está pasando.

—Deberías regresar a casa, para que cuidemos de ti.

—Hikari —le miró, determinante—. Puedo cuidarme solo.

A Hikari no le terminaba de encantar la habitación. Le dio un vistazo una vez más, desconfiada. Tan fúnebre, y oscura. Su atmósfera tan hosca, y aprehensiva. Como si la propia habitación se estuviera alimentado de su hermano.

Podía verlo. Su rostro pálido; su pérdida de peso; su mirada desfallecida. Se notaba que apenas salía del departamento.

.

.

.

.

 **XIII.**

—Lo que me cuentas suena grave. No es para tomárselo a la ligera.

No había esperado que el estirado de su vecino del cuarto piso le aprobara, de momento, la improvisada solución a su problema. Pero aún si le diera la razón, seguía habiendo tan poco por hacer.

—No deberías someterte a tanto ruido. Podrías empeorarlo.

Balanceó su peso sobre el taburete de la cocina, con la mirada clavada en el otoscopio, despreciando la herramienta. Trató de pensar por qué la cocina de su vecino era mejor que la suya, o por qué sus paredes tenían mejor papel tapiz. Cualquier excusa para terminar con el tema.

—No lo entenderías —advirtió.

—Puedo intentarlo.

Taichi tomó distancia, y el médico le miró atento.

Le dio la espalda, tratando de ocultarle la mueca de un llanto reprimido. Y es que el zumbido era tan sólo el rasguño de su suplicio, la mera superficie de sus problemas. Porque el verdadero tormento siempre estuvo en la ansiedad que trae consigo el silencio al caer la noche. En la terrible y enervante sensación de ser observado desde la oscuridad, al final de su cama.

Pensó en qué ganaría si alguien siquiera le creyese, y no se le ocurrió nada. La sola idea de decirlo en voz alta le incomodaba, como si temiera dar aquél paso, y no saber a dónde lo pudiese llevar.

—No, no lo entenderías—sentenció.

.

.

.

.

 **XIV.**

Para Taichi, verla atar su cabello al borde de la cama, significaba una sola cosa. Le hierve la sangre cada vez que lo hace porque está por verse con el vecino del segundo piso.

Y esto, por alguna razón, comienza a molestarle más de lo que debiera.

—¿Tardarás? —le preguntó, mordisqueando la colilla de su cigarro.

Ella comienza a ponerse sus botas vaqueras, unas color rojo que él tanto adora quitárselas cuando la desviste.

—No me he ido, ¿y _ya_ me extrañas? —rió, ligera.

Él apenas puede disimular ése mal temperamento que se le dispara cada vez que ella subestima sus celos. Siente un terrible impulso, una fuerza que le tensa el cuerpo entero, ansioso por dominarla. Porque nada le costaría sujetarla de la muñeca, presionarla hasta quemársela, y ordenarle que no se verá con el vecino, ni con nadie.

Pero se contiene, y lucha por no cruzar esa línea. Una linea que hasta ahora, ha sido inusualmente delgada.

—Ni te imaginas cuánto me haces falta cuando no estás —murmuró él, en una verdad que le complicaba.

Mimi volteó hacia la cama; él, para evitarla, jugó con el encendedor entre sus manos.

Taichi no lo sabe, pero para Mimi, el mínimo gesto romántico basta para desarmarla entera. No importa si es una verdad cruel, o ridícula; ella es débil ante las declaraciones de un hombre. Y cuando lo ve sentado sobre la cama, contrariado, atormentado por su propia declaración, sus piernas tiemblan.

Y entonces se la piensa. Se la piensa cuando poco hay que pensársela con su año escolar pendiendo de un hilo.

—Bueno, podría quedarme otro rato más.

—¿Y no te estará esperando _él_?

—Descuida. Kou me esperará así se haga de noche —sonrió, restándole importancia.

Y le vuelve a hervir la sangre cuando ella se jacta del poder que tiene sobre ése pelirrojo. Los músculos de su cuello se tensan, sus manos se ponen rígidas. ¿Acaso jugaba con él también?

—Mejor vete.

Mimi, quien gateaba sobre la cama para alcanzarle al otro lado, paró confundida.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

Ella frunció el ceño, y volvió a sentarse a la orilla de la cama. No quiso contrariarlo, así que no hizo más preguntas.

—Trata de tomar una siesta en mi ausencia —le pidió ella, con el tono más suave de su repertorio.

—Sabes que no puedo.

—Deberías —le suplicó—. Trata por mi.

Pero él se levantó de repente irritado, y exclamó:

—Esto nada tiene que ver contigo.

Ella se encogió sobre sus hombros, asustada por su abrupto cambio.

—¿Crees que me hago esto adrede? —reprendió él.

—No, no quise decir eso… —tartamudeó.

—¿Entonces? —le replica, un tono más alto del que intencionaba.

—Fue sólo una recomendación, Tai —suplicó ella con la mirada.

Taichi vio ese gesto. Escuchó ese tono de voz. Tan frágil y asustada. Le desconcertaba verla así.

Mimi apretó sus labios, y guardó sus cosas en el bolso de peluche lo más deprisa que pudo, sólo para no tentar más contra su temperamento.

Y cuando se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Taichi soltó un suspiro, ya arrepentido de su arrebato.

.

.

.

.

 **XV.**

El llanto de un bebé le despertó a mitad de la noche y se levantó alterado al recordar que no había ningún bebé en el edificio. Algo en la lejanía del llanto le calaba la espalda.

Escuchó cómo su vecino comenzó a alterarse también. Pero Yamato Ishida era un despreciable, y no tardó en desquitarse con su esposa, como si tuviera la culpa.

El zumbido en sus oídos entonces se hizo más fuerte. Escuchó los gritos de la señora Ishida, y por alguna razón todo aquél griterío amplificaba su ansiedad. Un dolor agudo le taladraba la cabeza hasta sentir sus oídos sangrar.

.

.

.

.

 **XVI.**

Despertó con una jaqueca que le cegaba. Estaba en la lavandería, con el escándalo de todas las lavadoras encendidas en ciclo de secado. Secaban latas en lugar de ropa.

No lograba recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pero figuró que había metido las latas para hacer más ruido. Apagó las lavadoras. La cabeza le iba a estallar. No sabía qué hora era, o cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido algo.

Encontró sangre seca en sus oídos.

Vio a Koushiro al final del pasillo, observándolo. Sintió que le juzgaba en esos momentos, con esas tupidas cejas pelirrojas arqueándose.

Abandonó la lavandería y le pasó de lado, chocando su hombro, brusco.

Koushiro ni se inmutó.

.

.

.

.

 **XVII.**

Parecía que su molestia había regresado para quedarse.

Se atiborró de cigarrillos, y el techo de su departamento se volvió una densa nube gris tóxica. Miraba el reloj ansioso, desesperado porque dieran las dos de la tarde para verse con Mimi.

La necesitaba más que nunca en esos momentos.

Sa levantaba, daba una vuelta por su departamento, y volvía a sentarse en su cama. Así estuvo durante una hora. Calaba repetidas veces su cigarrillo, aturdido por el incensaste zumbido en su oído. Entonces decidió hacerle una visita a su vecina, la señora Ishida, para matar el tiempo.

Fue a tocar a la puerta de alado, y esperó en el pasillo, preguntándose si ésta vez podría verla después de tanto tiempo.

Volvió a tocar impaciente, pero le interrumpió el abrupto abrir de la puerta. Del otro lado, el señor Ishida le miraba expectante.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?

A Taichi se le erizó la piel. Se le detuvo el corazón. Eran casi las dos la tarde, y no se suponía que estuviese el señor Ishida a esa hora en su departamento.

—Lo-lo siento. Me he equivocado —dijo antes de que le cerraran la puerta en la cara.

.

.

.

.

 **XVIII.**

El señor Ishida llevaba días sin salir. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada de su departamento.

Ya ni siquiera salía al pasillo al mediodía para escuchar la música de su vecino, y ahora se pasaba las mañanas pegado a la pared, esperando escuchar la voz de la señora Ishida.

Comenzó a obsesionarse y a detestar profundamente al señor Ishida.

Pasaba horas dándole vueltas, preguntándose cómo alguien como Sora podía vivir con alguien como Yamato. Ella era cálida y hogareña; él era todo un opresor. Y no entendía por qué ése opresor llevaba días sin ir a trabajar.

Algo extraño estaba pasando.

.

.

.

.

 **XIX.**

—¿Qué piensas hacer cuando termines la universidad?

—Aún no lo sé.

No había mejor remedio a sus ansiedades que las caricias de Mimi. Su pureza era genuina. No había reproches en su tacto, ni dobles intenciones. La tenía rodeada con sus piernas sobre la cama, casi como si tratara de contener todo ese cariño sólo para él.

—¿Seguirás conmigo?

Él sonrió gradualmente. No había cabida para esa pregunta en los labios de Mimi, más por alguna razón ella entristeció.

—¿Sucede algo? —frunció el ceño.

—Estoy preocupada por ti —confesó ella.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? —cuestionó, acariciando sus brazos con el dorso de sus manos.

— _Todo —_ le miró _—._ Te irás de aquí. Porque _tendrás_ que hacerlo.

Taichi frunció el ceño, completamente extrañado ante sus palabras. No sonaba a ella.

Se reincorporó molesto ante una sospecha.

—¿Con quién has estado hablando?

Taichi frenó sus caricias, y ella comenzó a arrepentirse de haber traído el tema a la cama. También se reincorporó, pero apenas sintiéndose capaz de poder sostenerle la mirada.

—Con Koushiro.

Taichi rechinó los dientes.

—¿Qué te ha dicho ahora? —apresuró.

—Que te ha estado observando —remitió—. Que cree que éste no es lugar para ti.

—¿Qué sabe él de mi? —respondió él de mala gana, tomando distancia—. Sí es apenas un conocido con el que me cruzo en las escaleras.

—No te lo tomes a mal, Taichi —suavizó, casi en un ruego, buscando su tacto de nuevo—. Es sólo que él nunca se equivoca.

—Es un muchacho, Mimi —rezongó, levantándose de la cama—. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en él?

—Mírate —le pidió ella, casi temblando—. Apenas duermes, y te has vuelto muy temperamental.

Taichi enfureció.

—Basta —le dio la espalda—. No voy a seguir con esta conversación si te pondrás en esa posición.

—Pero Taichi, no has sido el mismo desde hace unas semanas, y-

—¡Pero tú no me conoces de otra manera! —le interrumpió, casi violento—. Tú no me conociste antes de este martirio. ¡De qué estás hablando!

Mimi se encogió. Pero no sólo se encogió de hombros, sino que también se hizo pequeña, pequeñísima. No podía contra Taichi. Era ella quien debía ceder, siempre.

—Sólo olvida lo que dije, Taichi.

 _«Muy tarde»._

.

.

.

.

 **XX.**

Caló profundo de su cigarro mientras esperaba el atardecer en la azotea.

Tenía jaqueca todo el día, y se sentía mareado la mayor parte del tiempo. Las tardes eran insoportables sin Mimi.

Ensayó mil disculpas para recuperarla. Lloró un par de veces angustiado. Apenas podía reconocerse. Extrañaba a su familia, y a su gato blanco con manchas naranja. Extrañaba correr por kilómetros y caer rendido sobre el pasto. Lloró ante la incertidumbre de si alguna vez recuperaría su vida, o si llegaría a acostumbrarse a ésta sin volverse loco.

Y entre cavilaciones, el llanto de un bebé se escuchó tenue y distante.

Volteó inseguro hacia la puerta de la azotea, con la mandíbula temblándole, y la puesta de sol a sus espaldas.

Quizás era tarde, y ya estaba loco.

.

.

.

.

 **XXI.**

Era de noche todavía, y su cama estaba tibia cuando despertó de repente.

Del otro lado de la pared se escuchaba a Sora cantando una canción de cuna.

Abrazó el inodoro cuando violentas arcadas comenzaron a comprimir su ya encogido estómago. Todas las luces en su departamento estaban prendidas. Su cuerpo temblaba entero, en una ansiedad que no era capaz de controlar.

Deambuló por el edificio débil y desfallecido, y evitó cada rincón oscuro. Intentó distraerse desesperadamente. Las noches en su departamento se volvían turbias y un poco extrañas. A veces terminaba en la azotea, otras veces en la lavandería.

Cuando llegó a la lavandería resbaló de repente, sin poder meter mano de lo débil que estaba. Golpeó su cabeza tan fuerte que casi le deja inconsciente. El agua encharcada de la lavandería se mezcló con su sangre, y por un breve momento, muy efímero, olvidó el zumbido al oír unos gemidos que clamaban « _señor Ishida»_ desde una voz familiar.

Terriblemente familiar.

Estaba el señor Ishida con los pantalones en el piso, y las manos aferradas a cada esquina de una lavadora. Las piernas que lo envolvían se columpiaban al ritmo de sus embestidas. Piernas que el señor Ishida rasgó y marcó con sus uñas.

Entonces un patrón escocés se asomó entre embestidas. La forma tableada de una falda escolar.

 _La falda escolar de Mimi._

Su estómago se comprimió en un diminuto saco que terminó por expulsar jugos gástricos. Los roncos gemidos del señor Ishida corrompieron el nombre de su novia una y otra vez, acompañados por el violento azoto de la lavadora contra la pared.

Taichi no era ni capaz de levantarse del piso.

Se sentía flotar sobre un denso y violento mar en medio de una tormenta. La conciencia se le iba por la deriva mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Mimi.

 _«Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla»_

.

.

.

.

 **XXII.**

Chasqueó. La boca le sabía fatal.

—Finalmente has despertado.

Reconoció el departamento de su vecino del cuarto piso. No intentó moverse, ni tampoco dijo algo de inmediato. Tan sólo observó el ciclo del ventilador. Había cierto vicio en su mirada.

—Te encontré inconsciente en la lavandería a medio inundar —se acercó el médico, tomando asiento a un lado de la cama donde reposaba—. Te has golpeado la cabeza. Cocí la herida, pero deberíamos ir al hospital a hacerte un-

—¿Dónde está? —le interrumpió de repente.

—¿Quién?

—¡Ella! —arrebató.

Jyou saltó sobre su asiento. Taichi estaba un poco errático, y no comprendía ni un poco la naturaleza de la situación.

—¿Hablas de tu novia? —trató de calmarle—. ¿La vecina del segundo piso? No la he vist-

Taichi se levantó impaciente de la cama, tambaleándose a medio camino.

—Taichi, deberías tomártelo con calma… —recomendó lánguido, siguiéndole de cerca.

Apenas podía caminar y murmuraba letanías que no hacían ningún sentido para el médico. Intentó disuadirlo, pero al final Taichi salió por la puerta, ignorándolo por completo.

.

.

.

.

 **XXIII.**

Deambuló por los pasillos. Una vez más.

Esperó con vicio a que dieran las dos. Daba vueltas por el pasillo, tanteando la herida de su cabeza con los dedos. Presionaba el algodón que cubría la herida, una y otra vez. El golpe dolía, y la carne cosida ardía. Lo presionó hasta sentirlo completamente mojado de sangre.

Entonces llegó Mimi. Vio primero el patrón escocés asomado por el filo de la esquina, y luego sintió la ira surcar debajo de su piel.

Taichi cruzó la delgada línea que le definía. Una línea que él mismo había trazado para diferenciarlo de su vecino. Tomó los menudos hombros de Mimi, clavando sus dedos en el delgado algodón del suéter rosado que traía puesto. La azotó contra la pared, acorralándola con excesiva e innecesaria fuerza.

—¿Por qué? —demandó él entre dientes.

—¡Taichi! —forcejeó ella—, ¿pero qué te sucede?

—¡Cállate!

Mimi tembló bajo su agarre; soltó el maletín escolar, dejándolo caer junto a sus pies.

—Me dejaste ahí tirado, Mimi. Abandonado.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando —tembló su voz—. No te he visto en días.

Presionó con más fuerza. Trató de librarse del nudo en su garganta.

—Sólo tuvimos una pelea —reprochó él con voz temblorosa—. No tenías porqué haberte ido con él.

—¿Irme con quién? —chilló ella—. ¿De qué me estás hablando?

—¿Por qué _él_? —la sacudió—. ¿Por qué dejaste que te hiciera _esto_?

Levantó la falda con manos furtivas, buscando desesperado el rastro del señor Yamato. Mimi trató de forcejar, trató de detenerlo mientras se retorcía horrorizada ante el áspero tacto de sus manos.

—Taichi, ¡suéltame! ¡Por favor! —imploró ella, desesperada.

Las manos de Taichi quedaron estáticas en el aire al no encontrar ni un solo rasguño. Estaban intactas. Su cuerpo entero tembló. Tembló en una confusión devastadora que le hizo cuestionar su juicio.

—No lo entiendo… —replicó ido.

El rostro de Mimi estaba empapado en lágrimas.

—Koushiro tenía razón sobre ti —exclamó entre sollozos—. Eres inestable.

Mimi tomó sus cosas y azotó la puerta de su departamento tan fuerte como pudo.

.

.

.

.

 **XXIV.**

El impacto de su suela resonó en el pasillo entero, haciéndolo temblar. Su mirada estaba clavada en el barandal de las escaleras, enviciada, determinada a encontrar a una persona.

Y cuando escuchó a alguien bajar las escaleras, levantó la mirada tan rápido que lo mareó por un segundo. Volvió a tantear con la yema de los dedos la herida. Comenzaba a escurrir sangre. El hilo negro que cosía la herida, reventado.

—Taichi, deberías ir al hospital.

Pero sólo se trataba de su vecino del cuarto piso que venía a calmarle. El médico trató de convencerle para ir al hospital, pero el mismo Taichi se resistió y jaloneó de vuelta.

—Tengo que encontrar a Koushiro primero.

—¿A quién? —inquirió el médico confundido.

—El que siempre está sentado en las escaleras.

Jyou asomó la mirada a las escaleras, intrigado desde el barandal.

—Esta noche voy a lidiar con el señor Ishida. No puedo ir al hospital ahora, Jyou.

—¿Qué? —replicó sorprendido—. ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes dos?

—No maltratará más a su esposa…

El médico ofuscó por un momento.

—No se atreverá a tocar a Mimi de nuevo.

—Taichi…

—No volverá a mirarme de la forma en que lo hace. ¡No volverá a despreciarme!

—Taichi…

—¡Qué!

—Yamato es viudo.

Observó serio al médico, con el terror acechando su ojos.

Jyou se veía tan preocupado, que no le pareció que estuviese jugando con él. Pasó sus dedos por la herida que sangraba, jaló lo que quedaba del hilo, y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca que ya no podía contener el llanto. Estaba aterrado ante la idea de haberse vuelto loco.

Sostuvo el hilo. Entonces observó la sangre de sus dedos, y luego notó una pasta mezclada con el carmín. Una pasta tres tonos más claros que su piel.

 _«¿Maquillaje?»_

.

.

.

.

 **XXV**

Revolvió el azúcar de su té, con la mirada clavada en la mano que revolvía y en sus huellas impresas en la cuchara.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó él, con la mirada ausente.

—Mucho antes de que tú llegaras.

No había podido convencerle de llevarlo al hospital, pero le aceptó volverle a coser la herida, un par de calmantes y una taza de té. Era necesario oír aquello que tanto le incomodaba, y averiguar a dónde lo llevaría.

—Llegué a conocerlos bien. A Yamato y a Sora.

Taichi sorbió de la pequeña taza de cerámica, silente.

—Ella era muy atenta con todos. Él era más reservado, pero amable. Eran un matrimonio joven y feliz.

Sorbió de su té.

—Sora me lo contó cuando pasó el primer trimestre. Tenía muchas ganas de contárselo a alguien. Yamato, pese a que era más serio, se le veía contento. Incluso me hacía plática cuando coincidíamos en las escaleras. A veces me pedía recomendaciones para el embarazo de su esposa.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

El médico volvió a tomarse una pausa.

—Tuvieron a su bebé, pero algo no andaba bien. No salían del departamento. Fui a visitarlos una vez, para asegurarme de que todo estuviese bien. Yamato me abrió la puerta aquella vez, con su bebé en brazos, disculpándose por todas las descortesías. Me presentó a su hija, era igual a él. Lo noté muy cansado aquella vez, y a Sora nunca la vi. Quise pensar que era cosa de padres primerizos. La bebé lloraba mucho por las noches. Le ofrecí mi atención a cualquier hora si lo requería. Pero nunca llamó.

Taichi rascó la pasta de sus manos. Era una mezcla de sangre seca y maquillaje.

—Empecé a escuchar discusiones. Todo el tiempo. Yamato parecía encargarse de todo, y Sora estaba fuera de sí. Imaginé que se trataba de la depresión post-parto.

—¿Qué pasó con la bebé? —inquirió.

—Murió. Sora la asfixió una tarde que Yamato estuvo ausente.

Taichi soltó la taza, y el médico se terminó lo que restaba de su té.

—Después ella se suicidó.

.

.

.

.

 **XXVI**

Cuando llegó la hora, se tomó su tiempo para tocar la puerta. Llevaba un sobre en una mano, y una maleta en la otra.

La sola idea de ver a Mimi aún atenuaba la vibración en sus oídos.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, hubo una brecha entre ella y él. No era de parte de ella; el rostro compungido de Mimi le hizo saber que ya había sido perdonado desde antes por todo el daño que había ocasionado.

Era de parte de él.

—Te vas… —murmuró ella con tristeza.

Taichi asintió en silencio.

Miró con cierto desdén la piel que se dejaba ver entre la falda y las medias cortas. Notó la manera en que Mimi discretamente alargaba su falda jalándola con las manos empuñadas.

Se preguntó si acaso la chica que tenía enfrente era capaz de maquillar los rasguños en su piel, y engañarlo tan descaradamente.

—Te escribí varias cartas —extendió el sobre—. Una carta por cada discusión. Me excedí varias veces. Nunca debí tratarte así.

—Koushiro no se equivocó —dijo, recibiendo el sobre con las dos manos, sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas acumuladas—. Te _tienes_ que ir, ¿verdad?

Taichi asintió, todavía apenado por el asunto sobre Koushiro.

—¿Ya no es tan fuerte el zumbido?

—Ya no como antes.

Mimi soltó un par de lágrimas.

—¿Te volveré a ver?

—Tal vez… —titubeó él, mirando de reojo la piel descubierta de sus piernas, aún sin encontrar las marcas—. _Tal vez._

.

.

.

.

 **XXVII**

Bajó el último escalón, sin haber encontrado al pelirrojo. Tampoco escuchó la música instrumental que acostumbraba poner al mediodía.

Vio al señor Ishida revisar su correo en el vestíbulo, y sintió la necesidad de decir algo, cualquier cosa. Pero no pudo, y salió del edificio sin decirle absolutamente nada.

Sobre la calle, alzó la vista a la ventana del departamento de su vecino, con la cosquilleante sensación de ser observado. La cortina repercutía en un ligero movimiento ondeante.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

HikariC, perdón por la tardanza ): estos últimos meses he estado ocupada en otras cosas. Lo peor de todo es que tenía escrito el 90% de la historia en febrero OTL

Originalmente la historia era más larga, había más explicaciones detrás de los detalles, pero decidí simplificarla. Incluso había una precuela a los eventos, pero lo borré también. Al final me gustó más de ésta manera. Me inspiré en algunas películas japonesas de suspenso y terror.

No sé qué decir, está sencilla, ojalá haya cumplido con las expectativas, o por lo menos haya entretenido un poco. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! (:


End file.
